Strawberries
by Neko Tenshi Miyoko
Summary: (One-shot, TyKa) Kai has a guilty pleasure; Tyson always asks for a bit, but Kai wont' share. When Ray asks him to share with the blunette, Kai agrees. . .on one condition. WARNING! SHOUNEN-AI!


This is NTM! I've loved Ty-Kai for a while, so this is my first TyKa fic! PLEASE READ IT!

* * *

**STRAWBERRIES

* * *

**

"Please Kai! PLEEEEEEEASE!

"…"

"Aw come on Kai! Just one?"

"No. . ."

"Gimme one Kai!"

"No. . .I'm not sharing…"

"ARRGH!"

The blunette pouted, and he stomped towards the chairs where Ray was reading a magazine.

"It's not fair!" screamed Tyson. "Kai never shares them!"

Ray looked up from his magazine, and sighed.

"You know Kai never will share them. . .He never shares them with anyone. . ."

What Ray was talking about, was Kai's guilty pleasure: Strawberries Dipped in Chocolate Sauce. Kai would always have them every day, and Tyson would always ask for one. Kai did not like to share his guilty pleasure with anyone.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEASE KAAAAAAAAAAI?"

Kai shook his head, as he took a strawberry from a silver tray and dipped it into some chocolate sauce he put in a silver bowl. He then lifted it to his face and bit into the sweet strawberry. Tyson lost his temper.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING INSIDE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU! YOU NEVER SHARED YOUR STRAWBERRIES WITH ME AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

He stomped inside the hotel.

Ray closed his magazine and growled.

"Why do you always do that Kai?" he said.

Kai ignored him and bit into another strawberry.

"Hn." He said.

Ray smacked his forehead with the magazine.

"There's just no reasoning with you. Why don't you let Tyson have a strawberry for once? You know Tyson loves strawberries…"

He stood up and rolled up his magazine.

"I'm going back inside to watch TV with Max. . .see you Kai. . ."

He walked into the hotel, sighing.

"Just give Tyson a strawberry will you, so I can read my magazine in peace for once?"

Kai ignored him and ate another strawberry.

_So Ray wants me to share my guilty pleasure with Tyson?_

He finished the last strawberry on the tray, and carried the tray and bowl inside.

_Alright Ray, you win. I'll share with Tyson…tonight._

After dinner, Tyson walked out to the pool wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks and carrying a towel.

"Time for a swim. . ." he said.

He laid the towel beside him and was about to dive into the water when…

"Hello Tyson. . ."

He looked up to see Kai sitting down on a chair at the other edge of the pool. His crimson eyes stared at the bluenette, who sulked and turned the other way.

"I'm not talking to you…you…"

Kai smirked.

"Still upset about that?" he said.

Tyson turned around and stared at Kai angrily.

"Why Kai? Why don't you share your strawberries with me?"

Kai sighed.  
"Is that all you want?" he said.

Tyson began to blush.

"Y-yes. . ."

Kai smiled at the blushing blunette.

"Okay Tyson. . .I'll share with you. . .but you have to share my way…Come here…"

Tyson slowly walked towards the two-toned boy with a pink tinge on his face.

"Here I am…"he said.

"Good…now sit next to me…"

Tyson sat in the chair next to Kai. Kai smirked, and shook his finger at him.

"No no no. . .I mean right next to me…"

He pointed to his side, and Tyson's face turned red.

"I…uh…I don't…"

Kai folded his arms.

"Fine…then I'm not sharing…"

Tyson began to sweat.

"F-fine…I-I-I'll do it…"

He sat beside Kai in the chair.

"Okay Kai…I'm here…"

Kai smiled as he took out two containers. One was filled with strawberries, and the other chocolate sauce. Tyson's eyes lit up.

"Strawberries. . .and chocolate? Ka—"

Kai silenced the blunette with his finger.

"Shhh. . .no talking. . .or you get none. . ."

Tyson became as quiet as a mouse.

"Good. . ." said the Russian.

He opened the two containers and placed them on the table. He then took a strawberry out of the container and dipped it into the chocolate.

"Open your mouth. . ."

Tyson opened his mouth slowly and Kai placed the strawberry into his mouth. Tyson bit into the sweet strawberry and smiled happily. Kai let out a small smile as well. Tyson finished the strawberry and licked the chocolate off his lips.

"Okay. . .it's my turn. . ."

He grabbed another strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. He gave it to Tyson, who almost put it in his mouth.

"No. . .That's mine. . .put that in my mouth…not yours…"

Tyson blushed deeply and held the strawberry up to Kai's lips. He placed his mouth over the strawberry and bit into it. Kai licked some of the chocolate that got on Tyson's fingertips, which made Tyson blush deep red. Before Tyson had a chance to protest, he was silenced with another strawberry.

"You seem to like this. . .don't you?" he said.

Kai smiled.

"Maybe. . ." he said, as Tyson fed him another.

They kept this going until there was only one strawberry left.

"Hey Kai. . .there's only one strawberry left…"

Kai smiled as he held the chocolate-covered strawberry in between them.

"I guess we'll have to share it…"

Tyson turned a deeper shade of red. Kai wrapped his lips around the strawberry and pressed it to Tyson's lips. Slowly he wrapped his lips around it as well, and they both bit into it, pulling into a hard kiss. Kai explored Tyson's mouth with his tongue, which made the blunette moan with pleasure. Kai pulled the dragon in closer and went deeper into the kiss. The two boys held that kiss until they needed to breathe. Kai embraced Tyson, running his fingers through his hair.

"You taste just like strawberries…" he said.

Tyson blushed as he stared into Kai's crimson eyes.

"Hey Kai…"

"Hn?"

"There are no more strawberries…"

"Yeah…no more…"

"So…what are we going to do with the rest of the chocolate sauce?"

Kai smiled, and whispered in Tyson's ear.

"Ummm. . .are you sure that's okay?"

"We're in a hotel. . ."

Tyson and Kai kissed again, as the Russian carried the blunette with the container of chocolate sauce up to their hotel room.

Next Day--

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Max and Ray entered Tyson's room, mouths agape.

"What happened in here?" said Max.

Ray sniffed the air.

"And why does this room smell like chocolate?" he said.

They spotted the two boys asleep in each other's arms.

"And how come Tyson and Kai are sleeping together?" they both said.

They shrugged their shoulders, unaware of the festivities that happened that night.

Oh, and Kai now has a new guilty pleasure…

Chocolate-covered Tyson…

* * *

IYAAAAAAA! This is soooo awful! Man, I'm never having left over pizza for a midnight snack again! Well, please read and Review. If I get enough reviews, I might write another TyKai fic! Well… JA-NE! This is NTM signing out! 


End file.
